Rituals and Traditions
Introduction All ritualized activity in Culminism occurs around natural cycles, particularly lunar cycles and seasonal changes. Most rituals, with the exception of fixed major festivals, are not strictly defined and may vary among different communities, but are always based around the principals of naturally recurring cycles. Prayer and Meditation Prayer and meditation are both broadly practiced by Culminists, however, meditation is far more commonly practiced than prayer, as the latter is often considered unnecessary, and in some cases, entirely purposeless. Simultaneously, the vast similarities between Culminist prayer and typical meditation (both without strict preferred practices), the true nature of Culminist prayer is often obscured. Meditation Daily meditation (with the exception of days occurring during New Moon) is commonly practiced by the majority of Culminists, with the length of sessions being dependant on the current moon phase (five minutes during the crescent phase, eight minutes during the half moon phase, thirteen minutes during the gibbous phase, and twenty-one minutes during a full moon). The main purpose of meditation is a mindful contemplation of the various systems that the individual occupies, the various systems that constitute the individual, and the confluence of all those systems. The goal is an increased understanding of one's place in the universe. Prayer In practice, the act of Culminist prayer is virtually identical to meditation, but a distinction is made between the personal intentions expressed during meditation from those expressed during prayer. While meditation focuses on attempts to increase understanding, the object of prayer is to communicate with one or more 'Lesser Deities', often with the intention of influencing Rites Birth Newborn infants are considered under Culminism to be 'newly incarnated' and therefore as close as possible to the will and intentions of Omnis, making them highly sacred. From birth to the child's first words, the community gathers to provide for both the mother and child to ensure that no work is required from the mother. During this time, the goal of the entire community revolves around the comfort of the child (or children) and the mother (or mothers). Childbirth also acts as the most permanent binding ritual between the parents and child, which obligates all participants to perpetual mutual support, and can only be broken by death. Coming-of-age (Initiation) Between the ages of 13 and 21, all able-minded Culminists are expected to undertake a 'Year of Silence' in which all linguistic (verbal or textual) communication is strongly discouraged (less direct forms of communication, such as pictograph and pantomime, are typically permitted). While transgressions during this time are not strictly punished, they are often thoroughly shamed. This practice is intended to instil a permanent sense of contemplation and introspection into the initiate, as well as minimize the sense of separation from natural cycles and the universe at large. Older initiates may be expected to undergo the Year of Silence within eight years of first official contact with the faith. Marriage Rather than acting as a symbolic binding of two people, Culminist marriages act as an acknowledgement and celebration of the forces and systems that facilitated the closeness of a relationship. This ceremony may be enacted by any two participants who have been closely engaged for longer than three years. It is not required for the couple to be sexually or romantically engaged, just that their relationship is clearly and demonstrably significant to both participants. Weddings are impermanent and non-exclusive but come with an obligation to actively maintain the relationship until the next renewal. A renewal ceremony occurs on anniversaries falling on the Fibonacci sequence (first, second, third, fifth, eighth, etc.). Renewals are not mandatory and are only done when relationships maintain a reasonable degree of consistency and commitment. Death and Burial Individual preferences vary from person to person, but overall, gravestones and other permanent public memorial structures are very rare among Culminists, while small personal shrines to passed loved ones are commonly kept for extended periods. Unmarked burials, cremation (particularly with the use of pyres), and practices similar to sky burial are also common. Festivals Religious celebrations in Culminism are separated into two separate categories: fixed festivals and transient festivals. The former of these occur on the same day in every lunar cycle and are fixed to the solstices and equinoxes. The latter are based around seasonal changes, and thus have no fixed start and end dates. Transient festivals are recognized and celebrated regionally by small communities of Culminists in accordance with their own local seasonal changes. Transient festivals typically last between five and eight days, while fixed festivals last 24 hours. Fixed "Greater" Celebrations Morning Day (Spring equinox) Also known as "Revival", the main spring festival marks the beginning of the active season during which most annual work takes place. A highly active celebration often involving strenuous physical activity, such as extended periods of dance, as well as vibrant fireworks displays. Sun Day (Summer solstice) Marks both the halfway point of the active season and of the solar year. Practiced as a day of rest and mindfulness, and no work is permitted except in cases of emergency. All strenuous activity is to be avoided in favour of the passive enjoyment of one's surroundings. Moderate consumption of mind-altering substances such as kava and cannabis are common. Dusk Day (Autumn equinox) Also known as "Bolstering", the Autumn festival acts as a solemn and reminiscent day of reflection on the work of the previous season, and preparation for the coming winter. Marks the official beginning of the harvest season. A ritualized form of communal food preservation is practiced. Moon Day (Winter Solstice) The most significant of all Culminist celebrations, Moon Day signifies both the final day of the previous year and the first day of the ensuing one. This celebration involves the gathering of as much of the community as possible for extensive feasting and alcohol consumption, as well as the maintenance of large overnight bonfires that make up the centrepiece of the festival. Participants are encouraged to refrain from sleeping until dawn the following morning. Transient "Lesser" Celebrations Lesser celebrations are all based around seasonal changes, most often the first and last occurrence of a significant sign of change each year. The nature of these festivals varies based on the geographic location of the community due to their close ties with bioregional surroundings. Some examples of festivals occurring in temperate climates include First Bloom, First Skin, First Fruit, First Frost, Last Leaf, etc. These festivals tend to be concentrated to the Autumn and Spring, or any other period of relatively rapid seasonal change.